Fragmented
by nabmiles
Summary: Kepingan itu menyelubunginya, mengukungnya dalam jurang tiada akhir. Tercerai-berai tanpa bisa ia lihat. —karena dia mengingat semuanya. Ya, semestinya...
1. Keping Pertama

Fic baru lagi dari sayah~ *jangan ingatkan soal fic-fic yang menunggu diselesaikan itu. Pokoknya jangan* Saya tulis dan publish ini dalam suasana hati butek, tumpang-tindih tumpakblungblerrr campur ngantuk, jadi mungkin agak kurang enak dibaca. Genre bisa berubah, mungkin.

Curhat dikit ah :3 Rumah saya kena abu Gunung Kelud. Dan rasanya itu bbleeeeeh! Ini mah lebih parah dibanding pas Merapi. Jalanan penuh kepulan debu beterbangan, pasir di mana-mana, saya sampe harus pakai sendal di dalem rumah sendiri! Sampe setres bersih-bersih rumah gada habisnya! Ke mana-mana kudu pake masker pula. Mana belum ujan deres lagi D'"X Yang bikin mood saya turun drastis adalah: sekarang, pas cerita ini dipublish, cuaca sedang panas banget nget ngettt. AAAGH (bisa bayangkan perpaduan debu beterbangan dan terik super matahari? Jadilah kepanggang dalem kamar). Butuh mood-booster!/hiks/ Berikan saya beng-b*ng!/lho/sensor merek/

Abaikan keluhan-keluhan minta ditempeleng di atas. Yok, kita sama-sama berdoa buat kawan-kawan kita yang sedang diberi cobaan di sana :) Sekalian doain ujan sangat deres supaya abu-abu ini cepat bersih! Udah ah saya mbacot terus lama-lama ngelanggar gaidlayn! (Tulisannya salah geblek)

_Disclaimer_: Vocaloid _belongs to_ Yamaha_ and_ Crypton Future Media.

* * *

—_karena dia mengingat semuanya._

_—ya, mestinya begitu._

_...semestinya..._

**Fragmented**

.

(_A_ Vocaloid_ fanfic by_ nabmiles. _I take no profit from this fanfic_.)

.

Kagamine Len berjalan menyusuri trotoar sambil mendengarkan musik dari _headset_ yang menyumpal telinganya. Sore menjelang senja yang teduh. Sinar matahari khas senja hari menyirami dinding-dinding bangunan di sekelilingnya, juga menyiram sisi kiri tubuhnya, membuat suasana berkesan hangat dan _sore_.

Ia baru pulang dari kerja kelompok di rumah Kaito. Saat ini yang sibuk berseliweran di otaknya adalah bagaimana dia bisa segera sampai di rumah dan merebahkan diri di kasur, atau sofa, pokoknya istirahat. Memikirkan tubuhnya bertabrakan dengan segelar busa itu sudah membuatnya damai—ya ampun, secapek apa, sih, dia? Sembari membetulkan letak beberapa buku yang ia tenteng di tangan kanan, iris _azure_nya bergerak sepintas mengamati sekeliling—dan membawa sebuah taman dalam jangkauan penglihatan. Taman yang teduh dengan tiga pohon besar menaungi, menyaring berkas-berkas sinar matahari senja mencapai tanah dengan terbatas, mengakibatkan hampir seluruh bagian taman itu tersaput dalam bayangan. Beberapa permainan masa kecil berdiri kesepian. Dia mengerling beberapa ayunan yang bergoyang amat pelan terguncang angin—langsung tergoda untuk mampir. Dia capek, rasanya bermain ayunan… cocok untuk istirahat. Yah, setidaknya begitu.

Taman itu berada tepat di kanan, berpagarkan rumput pagar rendah sebagai pembatas dengan trotoar tempatnya berada. Beberapa langkah di depan terdapat bukaan sebagai akses ke dalam. Kakinya melangkah masuk, langsung menghampiri ayunan-ayunan yang berjejer dalam satu naungan palang dan mengambil tempat di satu yang berwarna oranye. Buku ia letakkan di ayunan sebelah, menyandarkan kepala pada tiang ayunan itu dan mengayunkannya sangat pelan. Toh, tujuannya memang hanya beristirahat.

Duduk diam di sana, sepasang _azure_nya menangkap pemandangan yang bermunculan di sekitar. Dua anak berlari di trotoar sambil berteriak-teriak, beberapa orang berjalan menyusuri trotoar dalam diam maupun mengoceh bersama teman di sampingnya, helaian daun yang jatuh dari ranting, burung-burung gereja yang hinggap di ujung atap rumah… mendadak pemandangan simpel berhiaskan bias sinar senja itu membawa secuil senyuman pada raut si pemuda. Pemuda—yah, dia sudah menginjak fase remaja. Sedikit aneh jika menyebutnya 'anak'.

Angin sepoi berhembus melambaikan anak-anak rambut Len, membuat poni yang jatuh di atas matanya bergerak lembut mengelus dahi. Suasana sepi dengan hanya bunyi kepakan beberapa burung dan gemeresak daun mengisi kesunyian. Menenangkan sekali. Len memejamkan mata, menikmati hembusan itu sambil melemaskan tubuh. Ia hampir tertidur jika ponselnya tidak mendadak berbunyi.

Yayaya, waktunya pulang. Lagipula sebentar lagi matahari tenggelam.

Mengemasi buku dan berdiri, dia baru saja akan melangkah ketika _azure_nya menangkap suatu pemandangan di trotoar seberang yang… membuatnya terpaku dan berhenti bergerak.

Seseorang tengah berjalan di sana. Seorang gadis berambut sebahu berwarna pirang madu—sama sepertinya—yang dibandana pita putih. Ujung-ujung helai pirang madu itu bergoyang kecil perpaduan tertiup angin dan gerakan kaki yang terus melangkah. Sebuah sweater putih bercorak daun-daun oranye muda dan _training _putih bergaris oranye, serta sepatu kets putih-oranye membalut apik tubuh gadis itu.

Memeluk beberapa buku di dada, angin meniup poninya yang berhiaskan beberapa jepitan putih ke samping sehingga membuatnya tampak begitu manis. Gadis itu berjalan sambil menunduk memperhatikan jalan. Tas yang tergantung lurus di bahu kanannya bergerak seiring dengan langkahnya.

Penuh dengan nuansa oranye.

Manis. Menyenangkan.

Len mengeryit. Ada yang berbeda. Ada _aura_ yang memancar dari gadis itu, aura keemasan, membuat Len merasa bahwa barusan ia _terpesona_. Atau terpukau? Entahlah, intinya sama.

Wah, siapa dia?

###

Len sampai di rumah saat waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh. Ia membuka pintu pagar sambil bersiul, mengulurkan tangan ketika seekor kucing kecil berbulu coklat-putih menghampirinya. Cacao, kucing peliharaan Lenka. Kucing itu melompat ke uluran tangan Len, bergelung dalam mencari kehangatan. Menggumamkan sebait lirik lagu sembari membelai kepala Cacao, melangkahkan kaki dan membuka pintu rumah. "Aku pulang."

Terdengar suara langkah santai berirama tidak teratur menghampirinya yang tengah melepas sepatu. Lenka, adik Len satu-satunya muncul dari balik gang menuju ruang tengah sembari mengucapkan sapaan selamat datang. Seulas senyum terukir menghiasi wajah ceria itu. "_Okaeri_, kak."

Anak manis dengan senyum menyenangkan. Helaian pirang yang berwarna sama dengan kakaknya terurai jatuh mencapai pinggul, mempunyai kesan ikal berantakan berkawan poni samping berjepit. Tingginya masih sedada Len, menandakan bahwa umur anak itu belum seberapa. Secara keseluruhan anak itu manis. Dan mirip Len. Lihat saja sepasang mata besar dengan kelereng _azure_ di dalamnya, benar-benar mengidentifikasi sang kakak.

Lenka memakai piyama biru saat menyambut Len. Rambutnya bergoyang mengikuti gerak tubuhnya. Cacao melompat dari tangan Len dan beralih ke pelukan Lenka dalam satu lompatan yang agak mengejutkan Len. "Makan malam sudah siap."

"Oke," jawab Len pendek. Dia menyusuri lorong dan masuk kamar. Ia masih memikirkan si pirang madu tadi—bukan Lenka. Sewaktu ia keluar dari taman dan menengok ke arah gadis pirang itu berjalan dan hilang, gadis itu sudah tidak kelihatan lagi. Apa seseorang bisa hilang secepat itu?

###

Rin memandangi tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Trotoar beratap pergola di sisi jalan yang tidak cukup ramai. Dia menatap sekeliling dengan tatapan biasa, kemudian memfokuskan pandangan pada jalan di depan. Meneruskan langkah, melewati beberapa pejalan kaki lain yang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

Menjalani rutinitasnya yang biasa; menyusuri trotoar di sisi jalan yang sudah sangat sering dilewatinya.

Setiap hari. Selalu seperti ini. Dan tiada yang berubah.

_Tiada yang berubah_.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Seiring langkah sepatu putihnya menjejak trotoar, sebentuk visi merasuki benaknya begitu saja. Memutar kembali suatu kejadian di masa lampau—

_"Rin!"_

_Sebuah suara—bukan, seruan seseorang mendadak terdengar. Gadis pirang madu itu menoleh ke sekeliling cepat, berusaha keras menemukan cara untuk berpikir jernih dalam situasi yang mencekik erat fokusnya ini. Seluruh otaknya serasa diselubungi kabut—menutupi, menyeret, membuyarkan._

_Mengacaukan._

_Panik. Dia benar-benar panik. Tadi ada sebuah suara menyerukan namanya. Di mana itu? Di mana?_

_Dia tidak bisa melihat apapun. Kosong. Buram. Terserak. Fokusnya tercerai-berai._

_Panik. Takut. Ganjil. Dia—dia melihatnya. Dia sudah melihatnya. Kenapa? Semua hitam. Serba hitam. Tapi ada sekilas kejadian yang berkelebat._

_Bunyi. Keras sekali. Dentuman. Kegelapan._

_Apa? Apa? Eksistensinya seakan mengabur._

_"Hei, Rin! Kau dengar aku? Bocah!"_

_Ada suara…_

_"Aku! Di sini! Di depan!"_

_Di depan…_

_"RINTO! KAKAKMU!"_

_Sesuatu ditarik keluar dalam satu sentakan—kesadaran gadis itu kembali tiba-tiba. Mendengar satu nama familiar, fokusnya kembali menyatu. Mengembalikan Rin dari alam imajinya barusan. "Ah—"—benturan keras—"kakak!"_

_"Menghindar! Keluarlah!"_

_"Tapi—"_

_Rinto sekuat tenaga memutar kemudi ke kiri dengan satu tangan, berusaha tidak melukai sesosok di sampingnya. Tanpa menoleh ke belakang dia kembali berseru pada sang adik yang masih dalam kondisi panik dan—apa? Ada sesuatu yang terjadi dalam pikiran anak itu—Rin—barusan. Sesuatu yang membuat adiknya seakan berada di alam lain untuk beberapa saat. "Keluar! Sekarang!"_

_Rin memegangi kepalanya yang membentur badan mobil di sampingnya. Sekilas matanya bergerak ke arah samping—mendapati sesosok di kirinya menggenggam erat tangannya. Menatapnya tepat di mata, menyuruhnya mengikuti kata-kata sang kakak yang berjuang keras mengambil alih kemudi dari kursi samping—sebuah manuver yang sangat berbahaya._

_"Tidak," sentak Rin. Sepenuhnya mengabaikan apa yang mengaduk fokusnya selama beberapa saat tadi, terseret ketegangan yang terjadi tepat di depan mata. "Aku di sini saja!"_

_Rinto menggertakkan gigi emosi. Dihujamnya sepasang azure yang mengimitasi miliknya. "Aku bilang keluar!"_

_"Tidak!" Rin terus memegangi sebuah luka yang terus mengucurkan cairan kental beraroma anyir di atas matanya—hasil dari benturan yang ia alami beberapa saat lalu. Menekan rasa nyeri yang menyayat-nyayat kala cairan merah itu terus mengalir menuruni lekuk wajahnya. "Aku—"_

_"AKU BILANG KELUAR!"_

_Ultimatum bernada bentakan itu berhasil membungkam Rin. Ada gertakan yang sangat nyata dari ucapan Rinto. Ia baru akan buka suara mencoba menentang, tapi terlambat._

_Di depan sana—_

Ngiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinggg—

Suara dengingan tajam di telinganya membuat Rin refleks menutup sebelah telinganya dengan tangan. Dengingan itu berlangsung selama beberapa saat, seakan memberi Rin peringatan.

Peringatan untuk tidak mengingat-ingat itu lagi.

Rin terhuyung, meraih satu tiang pergola sebagai tumpuan dan menarik napas dalam. Mencoba mengembalikan ketenangan yang tersisa, dia mencengkeram tiang putih tersebut kuat-kuat. Mengusir sebentuk ingatan itu menjauh. Ada hal lain yang ia pikirkan.

_Tidak. Bukan. Ada yang salah,_ batinnya. _Berbeda._

_Belum selesai. Ada yang salah. Ada yang terlupakan._

—_tapi, apa?_

**TBC**

* * *

Ngek. Apa ini. Nggak jelas. Well then, ternyata mood itu sangat mempengaruhi tulisan seseorang= ="a Chapter berikutnya nggak janji kapan apdet, saya apdeter chapter lamaer/plak.

Yak, cerita ini memang belum keliatan jelas kan ya, baru chapter 1, cenderung ke prolog nih kayaknya. Jadi, semua emang belum jelas. Seiring chapter bakal keliatan kok, kenapa ada adegan begini-w-

Jadi, gimana pemirsah? Satu review bisa membantu perbaikan mood saya hari ini~/ngek/ So, mind to review? X3


	2. Keping Kedua: Bintang

Maafkan saya atas apdet yang lama. Udah, males bacot/dilempar sandal/

_Disclaimer: _Vocaloid _belongs to _Crypton Future Med_ia and _Yamaha_._

* * *

**Fragmented**

.

(_A_ Vocaloid _fanfiction by_ nabmiles. _I take no profit from this fanfic_.)

.

**Chapter 2**

Kadang, Rin melihat satu bintang paling terang di langit malam. Dengan kerjap cahaya terindah dan terbesar, memamerkan sinarnya pada dunia. Kelap-kelip bintang di sekitarnya meramaikan bintang terang itu seakan tidak mau kalah, menghasilkan pendar indah melukis celah dingin langit.

Rin selalu menyukai momen-momen di mana hanya ada dia dan bintang. Berdiri di balkon kamarnya berteman secangkir coklat panas, menengadah mengamati langit yang tak pernah kehilangan eksistensinya. Dia selalu menyukai itu; berdiri berdampingan dengan bentang langit hitam berhiaskan bintang-bintang.

Bintang bagi Rin adalah cahaya; sebuah pemahaman yang sudah melekat di benak gadis itu sejak kecil—ibu yang berkata padanya. Bintang memberimu penerangan, menunjukkan jalan yang ingin kau lalui, menghangatkan bongkahan hatimu. Dan Rin setuju. Melihat pendar cahaya benda langit itu, dia dapat merasakan kedamaian tersendiri menelusup dalam hatinya, memberi kehangatan.

Dulu, dia dan Rinto menikmatinya bersama-sama. Berdiri di balkon yang sama, berbagi coklat panas yang sama, mengamati hal yang sama. Membicarakan hal yang sama dan tertawa bersama pula. Eksistensi mereka sebagai saudara merekatkan dua pribadi dengan satu kesamaan: bintang.

Kala malam hari sewaktu mereka kecil, begitu memenuhi tenggat waktu belajar, duo kakak beradik yang sangat mirip itu akan berlari ke dapur. Menghasilkan derap langkah dari kaki-kaki kecil mereka sepanjang perjalanan, membawa senyum geli orangtua mereka yang melihat. Rinto akan masuk melalui ambang dapur duluan disusul adik perempuannya, berikut omongan (atau mungkin perintah) untuk mengambil gelas. Sementara Rin berusaha menggapai gelas putih bergagang itu di rak paling atas dengan kursi, Rinto membuka lemari penyimpanan untuk mengambil sekardus kecil minuman kesukaan mereka; coklat. Bubuk coklat itu beraroma vanili dan kakao yang enak, terbungkus rapi dalam lipatan-lipatan kardus bungkusan. Jemari Rinto meraihnya, mengguncang sedikit untuk memastikan keberadaan bubuk minuman itu. Seulas senyum sumrigah terulas kemudian.

Rin melompat turun dari kursi biru itu, membawa dua buah gelas yang dengan susah payah berhasil diambilnya dari rak ke meja dekat Rinto. Antusias mengamati kakaknya menuang bubuk harum ke dasar gelas yang saling bertumbukkan satu sama lain itu.

"Hei, Rin, kita pakai satu gelas saja, nanti boros," Rinto mengangkat mulut plastik bungkusan coklat itu, menghentikan pergerakan bubuk-bubuk coklat.

"Satu? Tapi nanti kita rebutan, kak!" Rin menyanggah sembari menghampiri kompor, membuka tutup panci tempat mereka merebus air beberapa waktu lalu.

"Ya jangan sampai. Berbagi, itu yang kakak adik biasa lakukan, kan? Ayo, kita coba saja!"

Kali pertama mereka berbagi minuman favorit di gelas yang sama ditandai dengan Rin yang memecahkan gelas tadi ketika berusaha mengembalikannya ke rak. ("Sudah okaasan bilang, kalau tidak sampai taruh di rak bawah saja!") Kegiatan membuat coklat mereka terpaksa digantikan acara membersihkan lantai dari pecahan gelas.

"Sudah! Sudah beres, bu!" teriak Rin setelah sekian menit berlalu. Plastik hitam untuk menaruh pecahan gelas di pojok ruangan diikatnya baik-baik—daripada kena marah ibu lagi. Mereka melanjutkan membuat coklat panas dengan titah memakai sandal di dapur semalaman itu.

Suara air yang mendidih terdengar dari dalam panci, mengganggu keasyikan dua kakak beradik pirang madu itu dalam permainan sambung kata mereka. Rin melompat dari kursi, menghampiri kompor dan membuka tutup panci—disusul suara berkelontang tutup aluminium tersebut jatuh ke lantai. Rinto menertawai kecerobohan adiknya yang memegang tutup panas tersebut langsung tanpa kain, kemudian membantu sang adik yang sibuk mendinginkan jari-jari mungilnya di pancuran air kran.

Air panas tertuang. Bubuk coklat diaduk. Segelas coklat panas telah jadi. Sorakan Rinto dan Rin menghiasi dapur untuk beberapa saat—karena itu merupakan kali pertama mereka membuat coklat sendiri. Biasanya ibu yang membuatkan setelah mereka selesai belajar. ("Bu, kita mau buat sendiri, ya!"—"Ayah, ibu! Coklat kita sudah jadi!"—"Kita buat sendiri, lho!")

"Aku yang bawa!"

"Aku saja!"

"Kakak ngalah, dong!"

"Kau itu adik, menurut saja!"

"Nggak mau! Pokoknya Rin yang bawa!"

—untungnya, keributan itu segera selesai dengan Rinto yang mengalah. Rin menyambar gagang gelas itu sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan berlari kecil menuju tangga. Naik ke lantai dua rumah mereka, menuju ruang keluarga di tingkat itu.

"Rin, jangan lari! Coklatnya bisa tumpah—tuh kan! Harusnya aku yang bawa!"

Lagi, mereka terpaksa berhenti untuk mengelap tumpahan coklat gara-gara si adik. Rinto menjulurkan lidah mengejek Rin yang harus mengembalikan lap ("Tapi bu, tumpahnya cuma sedikit. Cuma berapa tetes itu! Lagian kenapa kakak tidak ikut—"—"Bersihkan, yang menumpahkan juga kamu.") sementara ia berlari duluan menaiki tangga dengan gelas di tangan. Tapi, ia berhenti di tengah jalan. Ia pikir akan lebih asyik menuju ruang keluarga bersama-sama. Maka, ketika derap langkah Rin terdengar kembali, ia tersenyum pada adiknya. Rin ikut tersenyum, merasa senang kakak laki-laki satu-satunya itu menunggunya. Bersama, mereka menaiki anak-anak tangga dengan langkah kecil dan membuka pintu ruang keluarga.

Ruang keluarga itu bercat oranye kekuningan, bertatakan satu set sofa, meja kecil, serta televisi. Karpet melapisi lantai. Mereka berdua menghampiri jendela kaca besar sebagai penghubung dengan balkon, Rin membukanya dan langsung menghampiri pagar pembatas. Iris _azure_nya berbinar antusias kala bertatapan dengan tirai malam di atas. _Mereka_ ada di sana; kumpulan bintang. Menyebar ke berbagai penjuru, mengumbar keindahan.

Rinto menyusul—ia harus hati-hati daripada menumpahkan coklatnya di karpet (salah-salah ia bisa disuruh mencuci karpet itu sendirian—kenyataannya, mana mungkin ibu dan ayah berbuat sebegitu kejamnya pada anak mereka, kan? Mencuci segelar karpet sendirian untuk seorang anak umur tujuh tahun? Duh Rinto, ibumu tidak sejahat itu, kok). Dia berdiri di samping sang adik sambil ikut menengadah. Membawa bentang langit hitam dalam pandangan, berserak bintang-bintang kesukaan mereka yang mengisi celah dingin langit. Anak itu meniup coklatnya dan meneguk sedikit. Uh, masih panas.

"Bintangnya bagus ya, kak," Rin berkata. Pelan, tapi ceria. Helai-helai pirang madu mereka mengambang dihembus angin malam yang bertiup pelan. Pita putih yang membandana rambut sebahu Rin ikut bergoyang, serupa dengan poni mereka yang menggesek dahi dengan lembut.

Rinto mengangguk. "Iya, lebih banyak dari kemarin." Ia meneguk coklatnya lagi.

"Minta, kak."

Rin menerima gelas putih itu di jemari mungilnya, mengamati sesaat permukaan coklat panas yang memantulkan rupa wajahnya. Aroma vanili dan bubuk kakao terhidu hidung si anak perempuan. Ia meniup-niup sebentar dan meneguk, merasakan manis pahit yang kompleks di lidahnya, mendapat satu kehangatan saat cairan itu turun mengaliri kerongkongan. Rona merah menghiasi pipinya, efek dari rasa hangat yang didapat. "Coklat kita enak, kak."

"Iya dong, yang bikin siapa dulu?"

"Ih, kita kan buat barengan!" seru Rin tidak terima.

"Apanya? Kamu kan cuma mengambil gelas, mau bantu menakar malah numpahin bubuknya! Itu bukan bikin namanya!"

"Kok begitu?!"

"Yang menakar bubuk kakaonya aku, yang menuang air panas juga aku. Kamu apa? Memecahkan gelas, menumpahkan bubuk, menumpahkan coklat yang sudah jadi… nah lho, tumpahnya sampai dua kali!"

"Eh, ngarang! Yang menuang air panas tuh aku, kak! Enak saja!"

Rinto baru ingat kalau Rin yang menuang air panasnya—walau sempat membuat gaduh gara-gara tutup yang berkelontang jatuh itu. "Tapi aku yang menakar bubuk! Yang mengaduk juga!"

"Itu karena kakak monopoli sendoknya!"

"Siapa suruh nggak ambil sendok? Jadi, yang paling banyak bikin ya aku, dong."

"Ya enggaklah! Coba kalau nggak ada air panas, bukan coklat namanya!"

"Kalau nggak ada bubuk kakao, juga bukan coklat namanya!"

"Apa, sih. Menakar bubuk kan gampang!"

"Menuang air juga gampang!"

"Lebih gampang menakar bubuk!"

"Menuang air!"

"Bubuk!"

"Air!"

"BUBUK!"

"AIR!"

"Semua gampaaang."

Sekonyong-konyong sebuah suara berat memotong perdebatan dua pirang madu. Mereka kompak menoleh ke sumber suara. Ayah mereka, Leon, berdiri di ambang jendela penghubung balkon dan ruang keluarga, berjalan santai menghampiri anak-anaknya. "Gampang, semua gampang. Kenapa mesti ribut?"

Rin dan Rinto berpandangan. Iya, ya, kenapa harus ribut? Cuma masalah menuang air dan menakar bubuk kakao, kan?

_Huh, jelas-jelas menakar bubuk lebih mudah,_ Rin merengut.

_Tapi menuang air lebih gampang,_ pikir Rinto.

Leon terkekeh melihat kakak beradik itu diam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Ia ikut berdiri di sisi pagar pembatas, membagi jarak Rin dengan Rinto. "Sudah, sudah. Gencatan senjata, oke? Lihat, bintangnya sedih dicuekin."

Mendengar kata bintang dari mulut ayah mereka, kontan duo pirang itu kembali menoleh pada langit. Tetap sama; pendar-pendar menakjubkan itu masih di sana, melukis langit dengan gemerlapnya. "Kalian suka bintang?"

"Ya!" sahut Rin dan Rinto kompak.

"Kenapa?"

"Cahayanya kemilau!"

"Sinarnya bagus!"

"Haha, oke oke," Leon mengusap rambut Rin dan Rinto. Kembali mendongak pada langit. "Coba kalian bayangkan. Di bawah langit ini, ada berjuta-juta orang yang melihat bintang yang sama. Melihat langit penuh bintang ini juga. Hebat, kan? Orang-orang yang tidak saling mengenal, bahkan belum pernah bertatap muka, berada di bawah naungan langit yang sama. Melihat langit yang sama dengan kalian. Disatukan oleh indah pemandangan langit penuh bintang ini. Pernah memikirkan itu?"

Rin dan Rinto mencerna perkataan ayah mereka, memikirkan ucapan sang ayah baik-baik.

"Iya juga," sahut Rinto. "Ayah benar."

"Iya!" Rin menyahut semangat. "Hebat sekali!"

Leon tersenyum lembut, sekali lagi mengacak helaian pirang kedua anaknya. "Omong-omong, mana coklat kalian? Ayah mau coba."

Rin tersadar. Gelas yang masih ada di genggaman mungilnya ia ulurkan pada sang ayah. "Ini, hasil kerja—"

"—kita berdua!" Rinto menyela dengan nada riang. Rin mengerling kakaknya, menyunggingkan senyum lebar tanda ia setuju. Perselisihan tidak penting barusan sempurna terlupakan dari pikiran polos mereka.

Leon meraih gelas putih bergagang itu dari jemari Rin, memperhatikan coklat lembut yang memenuhi ruang gelas. Aroma vanili dan coklat lembut memenuhi indra penciuman. Didekatkannya bibir gelas itu pada mulut, menyesapnya pelan. Enak. Hangat. "Hmm, enak! Kalian pintar!" Dua kakak beradik itu langsung mengadu telapak tangan mereka gembira. "Ternyata kalian bisa bikin sendiri. Kenapa tidak dari dulu?" Dan cengiran sempurna menghias wajah Rin serta Rinto. Benar juga. Mereka pikir membuat coklat itu sulit, tapi ternyata mudah!

Sesuatu melesat cepat. Bercahaya, meluncur membelah kelamnya langit. Ekor mata Rin menangkap kilatan itu dan secepat kilat mencari sumber cahaya panjang yang barusan dilihatnya. Sebuah… sebuah bintang—

"—eh, bintang jatuh!" teriakan Rinto mendahuluinya. "Whoa! Bintang jatuh! Ayah, ada bintang jatuh! Rin, bintang jatuh!"

"Iya! Buat permohonan, kak!"

Sementara Rin dan Rinto heboh mencondong-condongkan badannya di pagar pembatas, Leon ikut mengamati langit. Benar, selintas cahaya memanjang baru saja terlihat, melesat meninggalkan berkas putih yang memudar perlahan-lahan. Tapi, cahaya itu masih terlihat sebelum benar-benar menghilang ditelan bayang gedung lain. Kakak beradik pirang itu menjulurkan leher panjang-panjang demi berusaha melihatnya lagi.

"Sudah hilang," Rin mendesah kecewa.

"Iya," Rinto menimpali. "Tapi walau sebentar, bintang jatuh ternyata indah sekali!"

"Iya!" Rin menyetujui. "Ekornya panjang, bercahaya lagi."

"Apa yang kalian minta?" Leon mengangkat alis, memindai kedua pasang _azure_ anak-anaknya. "Sesuatu yang baik, kan?"

"Tentu saja!" Rinto menjawab cepat. "Aku meminta supaya kita bisa melihat langit seperti ini bersama-sama lagi! Bersama ayah, dan juga Rin!"

Rin membulatkan mata menatap sang kakak. "Eeh? A-aku juga membuat permohonan seperti kakak. Berharap supaya aku, kakak, dan ayah bisa berkumpul sama-sama di balkon ini lagi, melihat bintang ditemani coklat panas yang enak! Kali ini ditambah ibu!"

Mendengar ucapan anak-anaknya itu, Leon tertawa lepas. Sejujurnya, ia pun sempat menggumamkan harapan serupa. Betapa dunia sangat kecil. Mungkin, karena ikatan keluarga yang kuat? "Oh ya? Ayah juga berharap begitu."

"Eeh? Yang benar?" Rin dan Rinto berpandangan. "Berarti, mungkin saja ini pertanda permohonan kita akan terkabul!"

"Permohonan apa?" tiba-tiba satu suara bergabung. Mereka bertiga menoleh ke belakang, melihat ibu mereka yang berdiri di ambang bingkai kaca di belakang.

"Sejak kapan ibu di situ?"

"Ibu telat! Bintangnya sudah jauh!"

"Kenapa?" sosok berfigur ibu dari kakak beradik itu berjalan mendekat. "Ada yang seru, nih?"

"Tadi ada bintang jatuh, bu!"

"Iya, hebat sekali! Ekornya panjang dan bercahaya!"

"Ibu telat sih, siapa suruh di bawah terus!"

Leon tersenyum lembut pada perempuan itu. "Kau terlambat, Lily," katanya pada sosok bersurai pirang panjang itu. "Kami melihat bintang. Bintang jatuh lewat, dan kami membuat permohonan yang sama."

"Permohonan yang sama?" Lily mengerutkan kening. "Tiga orang? Sama semua?"

"Iya!" cetus Rin. "Supaya kita bisa berkumpul sama-sama melihat langit—"

"—yang bertabur bintang!" Rinto menyelesaikan. Lily tersenyum hangat, mendadak merasa bangga sekaligus terharu. Ia berjalan menghampiri dua anak yang berbagi darah yang sama dengannya itu. "Oh, ya? Hebat. Permohonan yang bagus!"

Leon tersenyum, mengacak lagi helaian pirang yang memahkotai kakak beradik nyaris serupa itu, berpindah ke sisi Rinto sedang Lily menempatkan diri di sisi Rin. Mereka meletakkan tangan mereka di punggung kedua anaknya, memberi gestur melindungi pada kedua buah hati. Menengadah menatap langit yang tetap indah selayaknya di atas diikuti oleh Rin dan Rinto. Bersama-sama mengamati bentang indah langit malam itu, memorinya dalam benak sebagai kenangan bersama. Hangat mengisi rongga hati mereka. Seulas senyum terukir menghias empat orang dalam ikatan keluarga tersebut.

"Ya, ayo kita lihat bintang bersama-sama lagi. Seperti ini, seterusnya."

"_Jika aku dapat mengulang waktu, aku ingin kembali ke waktu itu. Berempat, bersama kakak, ayah, dan ibu. Berkumpul bersama di balkon, menatap bentang langit bertabur bintang yang sama."_

_._

_"...jika aku dapat mengulang waktu…"_

.

**TBC**

* * *

Yak, edisi flashback (bisa dibilang). Lebih panjang ya? Saya enjoy banget bikin family-nya di situ-w- Terima kasih sudah membaca. Yuk ah, gimana pendapat readers? Reviewnya ditunggu, berpendapatlah sebebas anda tentang fic ini!

[Makasih banyak buat **RosaTheHimeRose** (yeps udah apdet), **Kiriko Alicia** (oya? kita senasib! tos dulu dong! tapi sekarang udah enggak, kan? udah ujan, udah lama pula-w-d B-berkelas tinggi? U-uh, saya coba sederhanain ya, semoga terasa hehe), **Kurotori Rei** (haha, makasih ya. iya nggak ya? kita lihat saja, makanya ikuti terus ceritanya ;)/KOK PROMOSI/), serta **Alena Chornicles** (iya, kemarin itu baru chapter satu sih, jadinya emang belum jelas-w- Cenderung kayak prolog malah. Udah saya kasih catatan di chapter itu. Pergola? Kamu cari gambarnya aja di internet, pasti banyak) yang sudah berbaik hati mereview! Review kalian support banget buat saya huks.]


End file.
